Born Again
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: 'Now all I had to deal with was some sort of Japanese robots. Yeah, they have to be Japanese.' Thrown into the body of a Sparkling and not remembering her own past, I guess the only way to go now is forward. Eventual Bumblebee/OC
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter One - A New Beginning **

My eyes struggled to open, it was as it there were weights on my eyelids. I tried to swallow but heard mutliple whirls and clicks instead, it came with the same relief so I wasn't too bothered.

I felt like I was floating, like there was nothing that could hurt me, even though I felt like something important was happening around me. I just couldn't find the strength to move.

There was a rumble near me, the ground vibrated and I was lifted gently into the air. By what, I had no idea. All I knew was that I was in a very comfortable position, with what sounded like a heart beat next to my ear. It helped me slip back into unconsciousness.

/

The next time I woke up, it felt like I was being held which in itself was strange. There were multitudes of clicks and strange whining noises that were very close to me. Now that I was a bit more awake I could sense that my body felt slightly off. My eyes were still closed and it was too hard for me to open them.

Something wasn't right.

There was no ability to lift any of my limbs and this alone made me panic.

"Rachet, there is something wrong with the sparkling"

This soft timber voice managed to make it's way through my minds panicked state. It made me panic even more, who were these people around me and what kind of a name is Rachet? There was a strange beeping coming from somewhere close by, I couldn't really identify where and this disorientated me further.

As I became more awake, there was something flickering on the inside of my eyelids. Something blue. Something not quite normal.

I didn't usually have things that I could see with my eyes closed. Something else popped up on the inside of my eyelids, a little symbol that looks almost like a gas tank. It was flickering red, contrasting with the blue.

As soon as the symbol came up, I was overcome with this intense hunger. Not for normal food but just something to energise me, this hunger gave me the strength to open my eyes.

As soon as I did, I wanted to shut them again. There was something big standing over me, something robotic. Something with bright blue eyes filled with curiousity, it made some sort of excited noise, presumably because I was awake.

"Bumblebee! You're scaring the sparkling!"

What the heck was a sparkling?

Another massive robot, slightly bigger than the yellow one came over and pushed 'Bumblebee' away from me. I was glad for the breathing space but the bigger robot scared me more. I looked down and was surprised to see wiring and mechanical parts near me. I reached out a hand to move them away but felt the strange sensation that what I was touching was a part of me.

My eyes widened and I screamed. I say screamed, but what came out of my mouth was a series of clicks and whirls, definately not what I meant to say.

I looked back up to see at least five robots looking at me, along with what looked like some soldiers. I pushed myself backwards and tumbled over the edge of what seemed to be a table.

Shocked squeaks erupted from my mouth as I went over the edge, the bot closest to me, an all black one lunged for me. Catching me before I could do any damage to myself and cradling me to his chest.

That was a close one.

Now all I had to deal with was some sort of Japanese robots. Yeah, they have to be Japanese.

The green bot previously dubbed Rachet took me from the bots arms and gave me a look over. I felt a little weird when he did so and realised that he was actually scanning me.

Those Japanese are good.

"There is no damage" Rachet confirmed before putting me on the floor, clearly not wanting to be close to me. I felt a bit offended, and gave him a look to which he chuckled. How dare he not take me seriously... why wasn't he taking me seriously. I took another look down at myself, and concluded I was also a robot.

That took a few seconds to fully sink in.

Oh yes, I was apparently some sort of tiny robot! Was I experimented on? I must have been, scientists must have cut out my brain and put in this robot body. Who did this to me? When I got my hands on them they were gonna get it!

My furious thoughts were cut off when one of the soldiers came forward. "So is this some kind of baby Autobot?"

What the heck is an Autobot?

Bumblebee made some cute whirling noises, bobbing his head happily and bending down to be face to face with me. He was a bit too close for my liking so I attempted to stand up. I managed to move both my arms underneath me and pushed myself upwards, wobbling uncertaintly as my balance was completely off. The soldier in front of me smiled and tried to encourage me to move towards him, but I was more interested in the door. As soon as I was certain I wasn't about to fall over I attempted to take my first step.

I immediately fell on my arse. Huge tears fell from my eyes as there was an intense pain from where I fell, the sensative wiring was buzzing from the impact and this left me unable to get up. Rachet came forward and picked me up, clicking slightly which set me at ease strangely enough. He did something to ease the pain and this was when the flickering gas tank in front of my eyes caught my attention. The intense hunger hit me once more.

I whined as this hurt my tiny body, I grasped for the bot above me, desperate for some relief. He gave me a confused look before he seemed to realise what I wanted.

"The sparkling is hungry"

There was a flurry of movement as both human and Autobot alike wondered what I could have to eat.

One of the soldier held out a pineapple, from where he pulled it I had no idea "How about this" He got smacked over the head by the original person to approach me.

"We need energon" Came a voice from behind me, seemingly having just entered.

"Optimus, where are we gonna get energon?"

"From the source" Rachet and Bumblebee exchanged looks and nodded hesitantly.

"What's the source?" One of the soldier asked.

Optimus came to stand next to me, fondly looking down at my small form, before gently scooping me up into his chest. I was at least seventy feet in the air, maybe even more. Optimus looked down at me with a slightly longing look. "The source is the stars" He looked outside into the cloudless day and sighed. "The stars we use to collect gases that we can turn into energon"

I was impressed with this, they were going to go to the stars to get me something to eat. Now that's what I call dinner time service. My stomach made some sort of garring noise, I just hoped they were going to do it soon.

/

It didn't take as long as I thought it would for them to get me food, I was left with the soldiers for about two hours while they went on their newest mission. The yellow bot, Bumblebee, seemed the most excited about it. You'd have thought he'd never seen a baby robot before.

The bots bundeled back into the room, Optimus held a vat of what looked like glowing blue particles floating about. My stomach clenched at the sight of it. Was that supposed to be my dinner?

Optimus approached me with the vat, carefully crouching next to me and pushing a button on my chest that opened it up. I gaped down at my open body and saw what looked like a cube of light radiating from my chest. The light pulsated and I realised with startling clarity that this was my heart. Optimus held the vat near my open chest and lifted the lid, the glowing blue particles lifted into the air and floated over to my ... heart.

I watched curiously as they touched, my heart glowed brighter and the flashing gas tank light slowly went away. My eyes drowsily began to close but I stubbornly kept them open as my 'feeding' continued.

My entire tiny robot body felt warm and content.

It was a feeling that I could most certaintly get used to. Everyone gathered around me, the humans watching in awe at the exchange.


	2. Starscream

**Chapter Two - StarScream**

After my weird feeding session, I was feeling incredibly energised. I felt an odd sensation throughout my body and I looked down to see my body glowing. The exposed wires were being covered with some sort of armour, similar to what was on the Autobots. It, strangely enough, made me feel a lot more secure. I breathed a sigh of relief at the lovely feeling of safety.

"What just happened?" The soldier asked.

"That, Lennox, was what I believe you would call a growth spurt" Rachet scanned me quickly before nodding to himself. I guess I was still healthy, always good to know.

"Growth spurt?" Rachet nodded.

"They will become more frequent as she grows"

"So she's a she?"

"Yes, Lennox"

Lennox beamed at me "I have a little girl" He sighed wistfully.

I decided it was high time I tested it out my new armour, bending my legs I managed to stand again. This time I felt more balanced and stable, I moved my arms and was starteled when I realised that my right arm was now some sort of gun. I twisted it around and somehow managed to fire a shot which whisetled and flared before it fell two feet to the left of me, thankfully not hitting anyone.

Lennox raised his eyebrows "I didn't know babies got guns"

Rachet crouched down to look at me "Usually they can't get to them until later life, but she seems stable enough to have them" I took another look at my gun, I was going to need to practise or I'm sure that I could somehow blow this base up.

Bumblebee crouched down on the other side of me, making loads of noise, none of which I could understand. He poked me in the side, which sent me tumbling back down.

"Bumblebee!" Rachet swatted him out of the way, but looked pleased when I didn't start crying. Bumblebee hummed what I assumed was supposed to be some sort of apology and gently patted me on the head. My ears twitched and I had what felt like antennae in their place. I wasn't too bothered about this new development, I'd already had space gas fed to me there wasn't much that could surprise me now.

I stood up again, flexing my wrists and hearing a nasty grinding noise. I winced, realising my new body probably had different limitations to my old one. I tried to remember what I looked like human, I found it very difficult, all I could remember was that I used to be human. I couldn't remember my name, what colour my hair was, what colour my eyes were. My face scrunched up in concentration but the only thing that happened was one of the humans decided to laugh at me.

I lay down on my back and stared at the ceiling. This was not cool.

I was picked up by Rachet as he motioned towards Bumblebee, who _transformed _into a car. My jaw dropped. The only thing that crossed my mind was that someday, if I stayed a robot, I would be able to do that. This information cheered me up significantly. I was placed in the front seat and the rest of the robots transformed into a variety of vehicles, Bumblebee moved the seatbelt across my tiny body and started his engine.

"We have to move the Sparkling to our secure base" I heard Optimus' voice rumble.

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you" Lennox assured.

I heard a multitude of engines starting, I couldn't see out of the window because I was too short but I could just about see a few heads walking past it, the soldiers were probably climbed into different vehicles. The back door opened and Lennox got it, the radio made a questioning noise, which made me want to touch it and see what was wrong. Lennox shrugged from behind me.

"Just to be completely safe"

I twisted in my seat to try and look at him, but my seatbelt didn't allow it. We were soon on our way to the 'secure base' where it was I had absolutely no idea, but I hoped we got there quickly. Bumblebee played some little kiddy songs which were winding me up, so I attempted to kick the radio but my legs weren't long enough. I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"I don't think she likes the songs man" Bumblebee whined and changed the channel to something upbeat, like a roadtrip song.

"Incoming!" I heard. My ears pricking up as Lennox swore and lifted his gun. We swerved violently to the left as something exploded where we just were.

"Bumblebee drive faster!" Lennox demanded, opening the window and firing a couple of shots. I was thrown against the seatbelt as we swerved again, it was becoming very uncomfortable where my armour was still fresh and not very protective.

I whined as one of my wires got caught, it was tugged free of it's confines and some blue liquid started to pour from it. My eyesight flickered. I'm gonna go ahead and guess that the blue liquid was pretty important. Lennox fired another shot and I could finally see what the problem was, some sort of aircraft was flying in front of us, coming straight for us.

I squinted as I saw that it was firing at us, confused as to why someone would want to hurt us giant robots... I nodded as I figured out the reason why someone would want to hurt us.

Bumblebee's radio flickered and whined, we swerved again and heard Optimus' voice "Get to the base, we'll take care of Starscream" The windscreen was convered in mud and dust, but it seemed as though Bumblebee didn't need to see out of it.

It was at this moment, when we were dodging explosives and trying not to hit each other when my eyes shut off. My vision was gone. My ears shut off.

My entire tiny robot body seemed to be shutting down and all I could see was the tiny symbols beneath my eyelids. There was some warning symbol flashing and I assumed that it had something to do with the blue liquid that was leaking from my leg.

The warning symbol became bigger and moved to the centre of my eyesight before everything went completely black, but I was not unconscious. I could still feel everything that was going on, I could feel my body getting thrown around as the swerves were becoming more and more frequent. Human hands touched my arm, I think to try and stop the leaking liquid. I think that my main senses shut off to try and preserve my energy, but seeing as I could still feel the liquid dripping I knew I wasn't going to last long, especially as the swerves were continually hurting me.

The seatbelt tightened around my body, wrapping itself around my arm, which hurt so much but I could feel it cut of the liquids flow. It took another minute filled with pain for me to finally give into the unconsciousness, the warning symbol slowly fading from my sight as everything went away.


	3. Meeting The Humans

**Chapter Three - Meeting The Humans**

The next time I woke up, I was on a table with Rachet standing above me. He gave a relieved smile when he saw that I was awake. I looked down at my arm which was stinging to see that it was in the process of being patched up Rachet. He melded the wires together to stop the blue liquid from leaking and although it hurt a lot it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I gave a sleepy yawn as I ignored whatever else Rachet was doing, looking around the room I saw that it was just Rachet and I in here. It looked like some sort of medical bay except a thousand times bigger.

"There we are, all done" Rachet spoke as he replaced my armour. He scooped me up and took me into another room where everyone else was waiting.

"She's alright!" Lennox gave me a soft smile as I looked down at him. I returned his smile as I was placed on the floor. I stretched my tiny robot arms and tried not to shoot anything as my guns came back into view. I aimed them all at the floor to avoid killing any of the humans who suddenly looked nervous.

I smiled but froze when my body tingled. I watched as a blue light slowly traveled my arms and wherever it touched my armour grew. My tiny robot body was no longer as I grew at least a foot so that I was now about that same size, maybe smaller than the humans.

They all gave me surprised looks as I stood up, feeling very pleased with my new height. This was more like it. I stretched my shoulders behind me feeling much better as my arm had healed over very well.

Almost as soon as I was feeling better, I was hit with another hunger pang, this one almost ten times worse than the one yesterday.

I coughed as I tried to speak, thinking that I would be able to. I waved my arms towards Rachet, hoping he would get the message. He nodded and left the room, hopefully to get some of that energon stuff.

"So, how're you feeling?" Lennox asked me.

I nodded. He furrowed his eyebrows. "When's she gonna be able to talk?" Both of us turned to Optimus, I was very interested in his answer.

"She should be able to after the next two growth cycles"

I was pleased with this, I would be able to tell them I was human and there was some massive mistake. I winced as I wondered how I was going to go about that, they would think I was crazy. I stopped and looked down at my robot body.

They already knew about giant robots, how bad was a human in a robot body really going to affect them? I sighed before looking at how much taller the other robots were, I had a lot of catching up to do.

"Enough staring at the baby robot, we have work to do" Lennox shouted, leading his fellow soldier out of the door and into another room. "Optimus?"

Optimus looked at me once more before following the soldiers. I had the feeling that whenever he was looking at me he was remembering something, or someone.

The main door opened and Rachet came in holding the vat. I got up and managed to walk towards him, he took my tiny hand and led me back to the medical bay.

"I just want to moniter your progress while your feeding" He explained, setting up a few pieces of equipment around me. He opened the lid of the vat and placed it next to me, immediately my chest plates opened and the feeding process began.

He made me flex my arms and legs, testing my reflexes and everything else. He connected me up to their frequency so that I could hear all of their voices in my head whenever they needed me, or when I needed them. I was happy with this, as it meant that I wasn't going to get lost anytime soon.

Seeing as I still couldn't talk and could only communicate through beeps, and other small noises it was quite diffuclt to test this out, but Rachet was very helpful. I got chirps back from Bumblebee when he heard me, the connection soon broke off but it made sense when Bumblebee entered the bay.

He came towards me looking jubilant. I wondered why he was so happy, but realised it must have been because he was the first I contacted, or just simply because I sent him some chirps.

He crouched down to sit next to me, even as I was on the table he was still slightly taller than me. His eyes were alight with joy and he seemed to have quite a lot of trouble staying still.

I could tell Rachet was getting annoyed, seeing as Bumblebee had placed himself in the way. "Don't you have to get Sam and Mikaela?" Bumblebee's eyes widened, before he gave off multiple panicked noises as he stood up and ran out of the room.

I laughed, which sounded like chirps and clicks, and looked at Rachet, who was seemingly pleased that he had no more distractions and all of his space back.

When my feeding session and medical check was finished I sat watching Rachet clean up all of his stuff. I was very interested in one of the machines that kept beeping and I reached out to touch it, what happened was a very unpleasant experience.

As soon as my hand touched it, the machine sparked and emitted and even louder beeping noise while giving me an very powerful electric shock. Most of my senses and gear shut off, I powered down but soon rebooted. It was a very strange sensation and as my eyes opened I saw Rachet fussing over me, reminiscent of this morning.

He moved the beeping machine away from me, and any other object that I could hurt myself with before scanning me, seemingly satisfied with what he found.

I would not be doing that again. The machine beeped again, and I had the compulsive urge to touch it once more. I glared at my hand as it twitched.

There had to be something wrong with me.

I tried to twiddle my thumbs but found it very difficult. I guess being in a new body that kept adjusting was going to take time to get used to so I decided to improve myself. By twiddling my thumbs.

It took a long time to actually get it right, my thumbs kept hitting each other and it was very frustrating. I heard a chuckle above me as I finally got it right, and I realised that Rachet had been watching me. I could feel my cheek plates get slightly hot and I couldn't believe that as a robot I could still blush. I ignored this as best as I could as I tried to keep concentrating on my thumbs, feeling pleased that I had better control.

I wanted to get down from the table but it was still a bit too high for my liking and I didn't want to hurt myself by jumping down so I decided to just wait it out. Rachet had to leave at some point right?

It turned out we didn't have to leave for something interesting to happen as Bumblebee came back, but this time he was accompanied by two humans. A male and a female, I looked down over the edge and cocked my head at them.

Both of them didn't seem to know why there were here and were looking around curiously. I chirped and withheld a laugh at their shocked faces where they caught sight of me.

"Woah, it's a mini robot" The male breathed.

"Sam, Mikaela this is our Sparkling" Rachet picked me up off the table and placed me in front of them, seeing as I wasn't as small as I was previously I was basically the same height as them but more mechanical.

"Sparkling?" Mikaela asked.

"Baby robot" She nodded, cautiously approaching me.

"Hello there" She cooed. I snorted, unable to help it. What did she think I was, a baby? I stopped. Yeah I guess I could let her get away with it then. I held out my hand for her.

She took it hesitantly and I shook it. Both her and Sam looked awed while Rachet and Bumblebee looked on curiously. Rachet seemed impressed with my 'human interaction'.

I was just impressed I'd not shot anyone yet.

"What's his name?" Sam asked, I shot him a glare and an angry chirp.

"She" Rachet paused "Doesn't have a name"

* * *

**Review? I would like some help coming up with her name, every idea I have just sounds a bit cheesy and crap so some help would be appreciated. **


	4. Attack

**AN: Okay so I want to thank everyone who helped me with the names, and I decided to choose Nova. **

**Chapter Four - Attack**

After being placed on the floor and standing up I realised that I was basically the same size as the humans. I walked over and chirped at them, managing to remain on my two feet which I was expectionally proud of.

"She needs a name, it's weird otherwise" Mikaela complained, looking at me and giving a smile. I nodded my head enthusiastically, wanting to stop being called 'The Sparkling' all the time, I found it very annoying.

"Ohh! Call her Sungrass" Sam suggested, bouncing on his heels next to me. I snorted and shook my head. There was no way in hell that was going to be my name.

"How about Rocket?" Mikaela asked, I thought about it and winced, which she took as a no. They kept up this game, suggesting more and more bizarre names until one made my ears perk up.

They noticed this and smiled "TerraNova it is then" Mikaela took my hand and led me out of the room, Bumblebee and Sam following after us. She took me to what looked like a mess hall, everyone was eating and talking and it was very, very loud. Everyone wanted to be heard over one another but as soon as I was spotted there a was a hush over the room. All eyes were looking at me and it didn't take long for me to feel awkward.

I pulled my hand out of Mikaela's and walked forward, doing my best not to fall. I made it all the way to the other side of the wall when it happened. There were some very loud noises, all of the soldiers got up, abandoning their dinner and ran out of the hall. Orders were being shouted, people were rushing about and Sam, Mikaela and I didn't know what to do.

Bumblebee grabbed us and sheilded us from being run over by the busy soldiers. I didn't know what was going on but I knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

An explosion sounded behind us and we were catapulted forward, I held onto Bumblebee for dear life, not wanting this one to end as quickly as my last had.

Sam was shouting something about not wanting to die while Mikaela was trying to reassure him, I found this amusing as it probably was supposed to be the other way around. I guess I knew who wore the pants in that relationship.

Sam was a bit of a wimp.

How did he ever get a girl like Mikaela, I wondered, in the middle of an explosion. I guess this curiousity had to come at a very inopportune moment, like when we're being attacked. It makes sense I guess. Nothing in my life does make much sense at the moment.

Sam screamed as some of the ceiling came down on us, I got hit in the arm, the same one that was bleeding out a few days ago, which twinged uncomfortably. I did not appreciate the pain at this time because it made my hold on Bumblebee very weak and I didn't feel safe anymore. I clung as much as I could, but it wasn't happening.

I fell.

Onto the pieces of ceiling that had previously fallen. A few of them got caught in my wiring, the armour doing little to protect me from the pain. A few pieces of my armour actually dented because although Bumblebee wasn't the tallest bot around but it was still a good fourty feet off the ground.

I noticed that Bumblebee had stopped to help me back up, but with a few more explosions he was forced backwards to protect Sam and Mikaela. I tried to get up, but more rubble fell onto me. I used my gun to get rid of most of it but it was like a continuous stream of weight falling on me. I was soon buried underneath it.

"Nova! Nova!" The voices became drowned out by the explosions, there was fire everywhere and I could hear metal hitting metal. It was not a pleasant sound. I gasped as I inhaled a lot of smoke, my insides did not appreciate it. I tried to pull one of my legs free from it's trap but I wasn't strong enough.

I wasn't able to move anymore, rubble kept hitting me. The weight on top of me was becoming unbearable and my head was being crushed underneath it all. Warning lights flashed in my vision once more, there was some sort of countdown going on but I didn't know what it mean and so didn't pay it much attention.

I knew I was in trouble, and I had almost given up when a metal arm came through the rubble and plucked me out. It wasn't until I was free of it all that I noticed that the bot was not one I recognised. My eyes widened in terror as it smiled at me, red eyes glowing. I gulped and twisted in his grip trying to get down, but his grasp would not lesson. I was really starting to panic now, my tiny chest was heaving and my tiny 'heart' was working over time.

Panicked sounds of pain and terror escaped my lips, only serving to make his grin wider and more terrifying. I pushed both of legs against the hand that was holding me and tried to bite and claw at anything I could. Of course this didn't work as his armour was about ten times stronger than my own and there was no way that I could overpower this guy.

"Hello there" He purred at me, this did not make me feel any better. "It would be better if you didn't resist" The menacing undertone made me cower in his hand. He stood up and walked over to a massive hole in the wall, that he still had to duck to be about to get out. I was clutched to his chest and I could feel the warmth from his spark which strangely soothed me.

He transformed into a police car with me still in his hand but I was moved so that I was sat in his front seat, it was a very strange experience and I was just happy that I wasn't crushed by any of the gears or wires. I was immediately wrapped with the seat belt and most of my movement was restricted, probably so that I couldn't attempt to escape.

I wouldn't have tried to escape even if I could, the image of those terrifying red eyes was more than enough to keep me in place. I also knew that I wouldn't have been able to open the doors or anything because let's be honest I cannot over power this machine. This giant alien robot.

I was being kidnapped by an evil, giant, alien robot. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This could not have gone any worse.

* * *

**AN: Review? Is this story moving too fast, or too slow? Do you like the name I chose, she's going to have coloured armour next chapter so I was hoping you'd have some ideas on what colours she should have? **


	5. MoonRust

**I'm so sorry for the wait and I want to thank everyone who's still reading this story even though it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review :) **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**MoonRust**

* * *

I wasn't very happy with being taken away from the Autobots, they had always told me about how the Decepticons weren't very nice and seeing as I was only little they could pretty much squish me and I couldn't do anything about it. Being taken back to their surprisingly big lair I was put on a giant table.

One of them peered down at me it's red eyes looked threatening enough that I was too afraid to look up into them. I sat on the table looking around to see if there was any way that I would be able to escape these creeps. I was just glad they didn't get me when I was baby sized, that would have been a lot worse for me. The biggest one came to stand in front of me, pushing the other one away.

"We have the Sparkling. It's only a matter of time now before the Autobots come to collect. And they will get something else instead." I assumed he was talking about something cliche like their doom or something. I squeaked as I was picked up, not gently like the Autobots would have but quite harshly. I wiggled but once I got a warning squeeze I practically froze as I could feel my armour being bent slightly and I knew that it was still fragile and likely to break under pressure.

Looks like I'll have to go along with this. They probably expected me to act like a baby so that's what I did. I started screaming.

The one carrying me almost dropped one, luckily he didn't because he was really tall and the fall probably would have flattened me. The high pitch of my screams made a few of the other robots wince but the one holding me, I assumed was Megatron because he was the biggest and therefore probably the leader, he just carried me over to a little box. He put me down next to it, opening a slightly bigger box next to it.

He pulled out a little harness, how he'd found it I had no idea. He put the harness on me which I tried to resist but when a giant robot is holding you down and trying to put something on you, it's hard to not let him do it. I'd also stopped screaming when he'd given me the most deadly glare I'd ever been on the receiving end of in my life. Once the harness was on, he pushed me forward and then pulled me back with a leash that he'd attached to it. It resembled those harnesses that you'd put on children to keep them wondering off. He probably got this idea off the internet.

I soon found that being pulled around was really annoying. Megatron had given my leash over to the one he called Starscream, who I remembered had attacked us on the road to the 'secure' base, which really wasn't that secure to be completely honest.

I was pulled over to a bigger room which is where there were a couple more Deceptions milling about. They all stared at me as I went past which made me curl in on myself to make myself smaller. This of course didn't make anyone stare less but it made me feel a bit safer. I didn't look at anyone as I walked past, still walking a bit unsteadily as I wasn't really used to walking in this slightly taller body.

Starscream wasn't that good of a guardian either, he carelessly held the leash so tightly that I couldn't slow down for fear of being dragged behind him. He probably would do it, when Megatron originally gave me to him, I had shriveled under his gaze. It wasn't as bad as Megatrons glare but it was still pretty bad. When we reached the other side of the room, Starscream picked me up and put me on another table, but this time there was another bot waiting for me. He was an older robot and he didn't seem like he was all that bad, I could tell by the way he shook that he wasn't here voluntarily.

That made me feel better, but at the same time I felt guilty. If I wasn't here there was probably no need for this guy to be here either. I disregarded this thought, it wasn't my fault. I didn't exactly ask to be here.

"Make sure the Sparkling is healthy." Was all Starscream said before he left us. The older robot sighed in relief before turning his attention to me. I assumed he was a doctor like Ratchet or close to if he was being asked to check me over. He used the same scan that Rachet did, and I felt the same tingling as I had before.

"I'm sorry about this." The older robot spoke softly to me before holding his hand out. He gently touched my armour with his finger and pushed slightly. I squeaked in pain as the doctor robot hummed. "Newly aged I see." I shuffled away from his hand and wiggled my antenna to show my annoyance. My armour was still sore from where I was ruthlessly squeezed earlier. The older robot laughed at my expression, gently patting my antenna back into place.

He sighed again, looking at me wistfully. "I had a sparkling once." The pain in his voice was obvious. "A boy though." He smiled. "He was the light of my life." I drooped as the impact of the past tense hit me. I shuffled over to him and put my hand on his arm. He smiled at me, patting me on the head again.

"I'm so rude, let me introduce myself fair maiden. My name is MoonRust." He gave me his little finger to shake which I did, giggling in the strange way that I did. I wanted to tell him my name but I wasn't past the two moon cycles to do so, it made me upset but I looked up to see him still smiling. Blue eyes sparkling. He must have known that I couldn't speak yet.

I was starting to like him.

But it was over all too quickly. Starscream came to get me while two other robots grabbed MoonRust and dragged him out of the room. I was scared for him, I knew that these robots weren't very nice and there was a chance that I would never see him again. He gave me a sad smile as he rounded the corner whereas I was taken back to Megatron.

I winced as I was pulled too fast around a corner and was banged into the wall. I squeaked as my armour was actually dented, it had been through so much in a short period of time that I really should have seen this coming but now that it had actually happened I really wasn't happy about it.

I opened my mouth to start screaming again but before I could I was swept up into someones palm.

"I told you not to harm the Sparkling, Starscream." Megatron growled.

"I did as you wished Megatron." Starscream defended himself. Megatron simply showed him the freshly dented armour on my side. If a robot could loose colour, Starscreams face would have been as pale as a sheet. As it was he was backing away as quickly as he could.

I wondered what was going to happen. I didn't have to wonder long.

Megatron put me back down and moved towards Starscream. There was a moment where nothing could be heard from the outside, the sounds of the other Deceptions faded as the two stared at one another. Then there was an explosion, Starscream wouldn't have had time to see it coming but he was shot right in the chest. Not enough to kill him but enough to teach him a valuable lesson. Starscream managed to pull himself to his feet but didn't dare move away as Megatron moved closer still.

He leaned in and whispered something, something threatening probably and pushed Starscream away from him.

He came back over to me, and I cringed away from his touch. I wasn't as scared of him before as I was right now. He suddenly became a real threat to me, but I knew it wasn't me he wanted. He wanted to hurt my friends. And I was going to do everything in my limited powers to not allow that to happen.

But really what could I do. I was tiny and fragile. I would probably end up getting in the way.

I didn't really have time to think about his because one of the other Deceptions came bursting into the room. "Master. The Autobots. They're here."

And that's when I lunged.


	6. Recovery

**Chapter Six**

**Recovery**

I grabbed onto the nearest bot's leg, not caring about the screech of pain that followed due to the talons that were stabbing the mech that I'd never noticed I had before. I leapt off as soon as I could and ran unsteadily towards the door, there was really no time to waste. I had to get back to the Autobots, they just had a way to them that made you realise that they were the good guys, it was probably the blue eyes that just radiated warmth whereas the Decepticons had red eyes that looked like pure evil.

I squealed as a giant hand slammed into the ground just in front of me, turning sharply to avoid being snatched up and surprisingly I made it out into the hallway. Since I obviously didn't know my way around this base I had no idea where to go. Just then before my eyes popped up a little radar screen, there were loads of dots showed where each faction was and I ran towards the bigger areas of dots and hoped for the best.

The only problem I had now was the giant door in front of me, I was too small to even begin to push it open, but that wasn't a problem because it shot open as it exploded, a much bigger bot came flying out and slammed into the wall opposite. I checked to make sure it wasn't any of the good guys and made my way through the now open door, I crawled through some of the more annoying obstacles and cleared my face from dust that was obstructing my vision.

I coughed once or twice and then squeaked when I was grabbed, I settled when I realised that it was just Bumblebee his distinct yellow colouring was a welcome sight and I cuddled as close to him as I possibly could, taking comfort from the low purring that his radio was emitting.

He gently moved me closer to his chest and when I was close enough, his chasis opened and I crawled in. It was warm and comforting in here, there was a strong sense that nothing could hurt me that I enjoyed especially after the events of the last few days. There was so much that had happened that it all seemed a little unbelievable, I had previously tried to pinch myself but with a body made of metal it was just so much harder.

I stumbled and hit one side of the chamber, obviously Bumblebee was fighting or running, just generally moving quite a lot and I was trying my best to stay in one place. I could only imagine what it must feel like to have a tiny robot inside of you when you were a giant robot. It had to be distracting or nauseating, I couldn't decide which.

I had no idea how long I was in there for, time just didn't matter and I couldn't really hear anything because the metal covering Bee's spark which I assumed I was close to, seeing as I was in his chest plates, was very thick and protective. I quickly became bored and lay down, getting myself as comfortable as possible before falling into a light sleep. I say light because it can't have been more than ten minutes before I was woken up by the chest plates opening and Bee's hand gently scooping me up and placing me on a table in what appeared to be a medical bay.

It wasn't the same one I'd woken in before with Rachet fussing over me, but that was to expected I guess due to the base attack where I had been stolen from them, we were probably in a different one. Why make it easier for you enemies right?

I stretched my arms above my head, thankful for the amount of space seeing as I had been in Bumblebee's chest for who knows how long. The wires let out a hissing noise which when none of the Autobots starting worrying let me know that it was normal. I really needed to get used to this new body, I couldn't be worried about myself all the time. It was getting boring.

I looked around instead, Bumblebee was in front of me, just staring with his big blue eyes. I smiled at him to which he beamed back at me. I had come to realise that he was a very young and excitable bot and from what I'd learned previously I was one of the last kids they had ever seen. I might even be the first Bumblebee had seen other than himself.

"Optimus, we have reclaimed the sparkling." I jumped and turned around when Ironhide starting speaking. It turns out it wasn't just Bumblebee in here with me, the rest of the Autobots were also here.

Optimus nodded with a small smile and bent down closer to me. "Hello young one, it is good to see that you are back home with us. As you can see we are in a different facility courtesy of the earthlings, we have upgraded the security on your behalf and Rachet has agreed to oversee your next growth spurts until you can speak."

It was a lot to take in, in a few seconds, but I was very thankful that he was talking to me like he would anyone else and not in a way that made me think that he thought I couldn't understand. Obviously giant robots were a lot more advanced than people, which made sense that both they and the Decepticons were able to locate me so fast.

I nodded to Optimus and smiled at the rest of them, I really couldn't wait until I could talk. At least then the people would stop looking at me like a baby, I mean I know I technically was one in robot terms but come on, there's only so much patronising looks a person could take. The only one I semi-liked at the moment was Will and that's because whenever he looked at me I could tell he was thinking about his little girl, which was a tad strange because I was a robot but whatever.

The soldiers had briefly filed in and out to make sure that I was in one piece, they were not allowed to stay long however because Rachet had intervened.

He made shooing motions with his hands. "Out you go, it's time to feed the sparkling, not have you gawk at her." He bustled Bumblebee and Ironhide out as well. "That means you too."

I giggled at the look on their faces before being picked up by Rachet. "Don't worry little one, food is on it's way." I took the bottle off him and leisurely drank it, for someone who didn't even want to touch it to start with I had to say this stuff really did grow on you. I could get used to this. When I was done I half expected another growth spurt because they had previously come along really quick but I was happy when none came. I would like to be bigger but I guess that would just have to wait.

Rachet had chuckled at the look on my face. "Not yet young one, your next growth spurt is due in a few days, when you reach the next stage they will be fewer and further apart. At the beginning of a sparkling's development it is important to get the protective armour on first and then the growth really begins." I was nodding along to what he was saying and was concentrating on poking my armour, it was thick but nowhere near as thick as Bumblebee's had been. I had a lot of growing to do.

It took me by complete surprise when Rachet scanned me. My whole body tingled as it detected a foreign interference but nothing flashed in front of my eyes so I just ignored it. I saw a couple of instruments near me that had previously caused me to short circuit and made sure to keep away from them, there was no need for a replay.

Rachet finished scanning me and took hold of my arm that I'd hurt yesterday, he had to sit down on a giant chair to get comfortable and close enough to see the root of the problem. He took hold of the delicate wiring and found one that was cut in half, obviously completely damaged. Now that I knew there was a problem it came along with the slight feeling of pain, I winced as he touched one of the ends, but he took his finger away and it was fixed.

I couldn't help but be impressed. Anything that got rid of pain was alright in my book so I gave him a smile and took hold of his finger, he stopped in surprise and smiled lightly down at me. I hugged the finger that was the same width as my body, letting go when he started patting my head.

He was alright, Rachet. He turned away from me, but I saw the small tear that slid down his face. I frowned as I didn't know what was wrong with him, maybe it was something I had done, but then I realised. He was overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry young one." He leant down to face me as he spoke. "You are special. The last sparkling. We cannot lose you too."

* * *

**AN: I want to apologise for the long wait and also for the tremendous amount of description and not a whole lot of dialogue, it will be a lot better when she can speak. Which will be soon hopefully :) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if there was anything in particular you would like to see in the next chapter or any idea you wish to share, either PM me or leave a review :) **


	7. Base

**Chapter Seven**

**Base**

The last sparkling? I could be the last sparkling, I mean I was human. Was being the operative word here but still, I wasn't born a sparkling and surely there were more out there. How did they know that none of the other Autobots weren't still out there, the universe is huge, surely there had to be some more of them. I looked back at Rachet who had wiped the tear away and busied himself with whatever was on his table.

I guess it did make sense now why the Decepticons kept coming after me. Stupid Decepticons. I sat in silence for a few minutes just thinking about everything that's happened to me, I was really surprised that I wasn't more hurt than I was but considering I was probably the only hope of a future these guys were gonna get, it made sense that I was treated carefully, even if some of the bots didn't quite get the message.

I decided to take a nap, I was exhausted from all the events that had happened over the past few days, I hadn't really had a change to calm down and rest, there was always something happening and now that I was safe I really hoped that I could just live now. Being safe was nice, it was so nice to be able to say that and not have it immediately corrected. I was safe, and now I was asleep.

I was only asleep for about twenty minutes when something woke me up, I was being carried somewhere by a bot. I looked up to see it was Rachet, he gently patted my head. "Shhh, sparkling, we're just going to your new chambers. You'll be living with me until your next growth spurt." I nodded and snuggled up to him, feeling my eyes droop with sleep. I groggily looked around as we walked, there were a few soldiers on the floor that were avoiding the giant feet that could crush them, I also saw Sam and Mikaela in one of the rooms as we passed.

Finally we made it to the end of the corridor and Rachet pushed the door open. I looked in wonder at the giant bed and other giant furniture, there was a slightly smaller bed that I assumed was for me that Rachet soon put me down on. He stood above me and smiled.

"You stay here, I'm going to talk to Optimus." I nodded briefly and watched him walk out of the room. I peeked down at the floor, it was quite a way down. I would just have to find a way. I liked that Rachet trusted me enough to leave me alone, but what was I supposed to do? I wanted someone with me, and I'd seen Sam and Mikaela so the only logical thing that I could think of was to go and see them.

I peered over the edge of the bed again and shuffled slightly closer to it. This was going to be tough. I grabbed onto one of the legs, luckily I had a sort of headboard that I could cling to, I shimmied down the leg thanking my lucky stars that I had claws that I could use to keep my balance and strength that I didn't know existed.

I landed on the floor happy with my success that was promptly ruined as I tripped over my own two feet. I went down hard, wincing as the metal of my armour made a loud noise as it scraped on the floor. I stumbled to my feet and made my way out of the room, the door was easy to open, Rachet had actually left it slightly open for some reason, but I wasn't complaining.

I made my way to the room that I had seen Sam and Mikaela in, which took some time, and slipped past some of the soldiers. I was a lot stealthier than I imagined I would be, I was quite stocky like a human child is chubby, so it was a nice surprise.

"Hey Nova, how did you get out here?" I jumped as Mikaela noticed me, I had been looking around to make sure I wasn't going to be caught by some of the more intimidating bots when she spoke up. I smiled at her and wandered over, sitting next to her on the sofa. I was probably just a tiny bit taller than her so I could sit there quite comfortably, she and Sam were looking at me, probably unsure of what to say so I just sat there, not minding the slightly awkward silence as they got used to my presence.

"How are you TerraNova?" Sam asked nervously, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled, not really able to communicate more than that, any time I tried to speak all that emitted was a garbled sound, kind of like when Bee tried to speak and it was really irritating. I couldn't wait for my next growth spurt so that I could have conversations with these people.

I zoned out, completely ignoring whatever question someone asked me as I wondered whether I should tell them that I used to be human? It sounded like a good idea in theory, but there was so much pressure on me now for being the last sparkling and I didn't want to crush anyone of the Autobots, they were way too nice to be put down like that and I was sure that knowing my secret would be a huge blow to them.

I could actually feel a slight tingling in my throat, it closed up slightly and I realised this must be what it feels like for a robot to be upset, the familiar feeling of my throat tightening showed how much this idea upset me, I didn't want to hurt them. So I wouldn't. It was decided, I wouldn't tell them unless I actually had to and to be quite honest, what were the odds of that coming up in normal conversation. Oh hey TerraNova, where you human before this? No, there was no way.

"Nova?" Someone shook me and I jumped straight off the sofa, completely taken by surprise but it was just Mikaela. I blinked at her, noticing she looked quite concerned about me. "Are you supposed to be out here, or are you meant to be in the medical bay?" I scowled at her question, not wanting to answer. I contemplating pretending that I didn't understand her and turned my head the other way.

She took this to mean the second option and chuckled. "You're just like Bumblebee, not wanting to stay in the medical bay for any amount of time, but I'm sure Rachet's probably going crazy looking for you. How did you slip past him anyway?" She stood up and gently placed one of her hands on my arm, I sighed when I realised this meant my social time was over, I knew I couldn't talk and I knew she knew that, so why did she insist on asking me questions that I couldn't answer. I shrugged in reply instead, that was the extent of what I could do.

Sam gave me a wave as his girlfriend marched me out of the room. I wasn't happy about this and thought about ditching her, but with my newfound strength I didn't want to hurt her, so I went along with it. I used this opportunity to familiarise myself with the base as Mikaela rambled on, she was talking about nothing I found interesting so I ignored her.

We got back to the room way faster than I wanted, she pushed the door open and there Rachet was with Optimus Prime looking around the room frantically.

"There you are!" Rachet swooped down and picked me up, I let him, not really having much of a choice and decided to play my cute card to get out of trouble. I started babbling and gesturing to Mikaela, hoping to use her as a scapegoat. I know, I'm so nice.

Optimus stared down at me from high above, he was so damn tall. He looked amused with me disappearing but at the same time there was a hint of worry in his eyes, I didn't want to worry them but I wanted to talk to someone. I was getting frustrated with my lack of voice. I motioned to my throat hoping someone would get the hint and maybe speed things up a bit.

Rachet seemed to get what I was talking about and sighed. "Nova, you can't talk yet." I pouted up at him, I knew that, I wanted a solution to what I felt was quite a bit problem. "You have to wait sweetspark." I blinked slowly and huffed.

I wasn't a patient person, I mean robot. God this was confusing.

"Why can't she talk?" Mikaela asked, her voice was very quiet because she was still on the floor, Rachet bent to pick her up and he placed the two of us on a massive table.

"She hasn't gone through the necessary growth spurts so her vocal chords are not fully functional." Mikaela nodded and looked at me with sympathy, I almost growled at her. But I couldn't, because that wasn't one of my vocal processors yet. I stared up at Optimus, in complete awe at how tall he was, I guess this was why he was the leader, he was the biggest and strongest.

"I know young one." He patted the top of my head ever so gently, my ears flattened on my head which felt very strange, I felt like a cat being petted. "It will be soon." He promised.

"Her frustration is quite normal." Rachet explained to Mikaela. "She has what you humans call 'hormones' running through her circuits and this will activate the next growth spurt." I shivered when he scanned me, it still felt strange. "It will be within the next twenty four hours I believe."

I was very happy when he said that, maybe then people could answer all the questions I had brewing inside me. My arm started twitching in what appeared to be no reason at all, maybe with the next growth spurt these strange things would stop happening.

Rachet placed Mikaela back on the floor shooing her out of the door as he returned back to where Optimus and I were staring at each other. I hoped when I got bigger I got some kick ass weapons like what he had.

"Nova you have to promise me you would wander again." Optimus had crouched down so that he was eye level with me. His powerful voice crashing over me in waves. I nodded quickly, not wanting to anger the big man although I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, there was something about him that made you want to do whatever he said. He was the leader here.

My eyes started to droop again, was I really this tired already? I had only just woken up from my nap, but I figured this was something to do with those hormones Rachet had spoken about.

"Optimus the sparklings energy levels are low." Rachet murmured, my ears had perked up and I could still hear him however.

"I will leave her to her rest then." Optimus stood back up as Rachet picked me up and put me on my bed, tucking me in. "Make sure you keep a better eye on her Rachet, the last thing we want is harm to befall the last sparkling."

**AN: So here it is, hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the long wait again, I know I keep saying that I'll update sooner and clearly I suck at doing that. I know this is sort of a filler chapter but the next one will be the growth spurt and she finally gets to talk! That should be exciting, there will also be more Bumblebee interaction. **


	8. Topside Up

**Chapter Eight**

**Topside Up  
**

I woke up early the next morning, there was a pain all over my body going straight from my toes to my head. I was actually vibrating with how much pain I felt, I cried out the burning sensation was becoming too much for me. I could see Rachet leap from his bed at the sound of my cry and he hurried over to me, his hands waving all over the place as he obviously wanted to touch me but thought better of it.

I screamed as rush of what felt like fire ran through my veins. My breathing was heavy but after a few minutes the pain was starting to subside and I stopped screaming. Rachet practically pounced on me as he tried everything he could to make me feel better. I didn't know what was happening to me and I was starting to panic, he obviously sensed this as he started gently stroking my head.

"Don't worry sparkling, it is a growth spurt."

Well that brought on a whole new meaning to growing pains. It was so uncomfortable, it felt like I was in new skin and when I looked down at myself I could see that was actually what had happened. Instead of my silvery grey inner armour now I had a thicker, more solid outer armour that was more silver than grey. The armour itself was obviously stronger than the weaker inner armour and this was probably how I was going to look from now on. I was a lot taller than I had been previously, now instead of coming up to Rachet's ankle like before I would reach his mid thigh.

I was quite pleased with how tall I was now, but I was still so much smaller than any of the other bots. I also wondered why I was silver and not colourful like the Autobots.

"Ra-" I coughed as pain shot through my throat, but I was determined. "Rach... Rachet." He crouched down next to me and blinked slowly a grin slowly sliding over his face plates.

"Yes Nova?"

"Rachet." Speaking felt very strange with this new jaw, it was like I was learning to speak again but at a much more advanced rate. I mulled the word over in my mouth and smiled. I could get used to talking again. "Hello."

Rachet chuckled. "Hello young one."

A second later Ironhide and Bumblebee came crashing through the door with their weapons raised. "We heard screaming." Ironhide explained as he scanned the room for any threat, Bumblebee was the first one to lower his weapon and came over to sit by me. I grinned up at him and decided to shock them both.

"Hello." Bumblebee gaped at me while Ironhide did a double take, and Rachet smirked in the corner.

"Did she just?" Ironhide asked, walking over to me and crouching in front of me. It was then he took note of my new armour. "So that's what the screaming was." His cannon transformed back into this arm as he waved it about.

"Yes, she was going through a growth spurt." Rachet spoke, scanning me again which made me wiggle a bit because I still felt a bit sensitive. I whined at him slightly.

"Rachet, hurts." Bumblebee's engine roared as he pushed Rachet to make him stop, Rachet snapped out of his scanning trance and gave me an apologetic glance.

"Sorry sweetspark." He muttered, going over to his table and fiddling with some of the equipment, I could tell that he felt guilty but there wasn't really a lot I could do to make him feel better without seeming older than I was supposed to be so I kept quiet. Bee had quietened to a gently hum and he sat cross legged in front of me. Ironhide on the other hand was far too restless to stay in one place so he muttered something about 'testing my cannons' before shuffling out of the room.

There was a slightly awkward silence that I decided to break by going closer to Bumblebee. He was a bright yellow and I looked so dull in comparison.

"Colour?" I asked, it was frustrating that I knew what I wanted to ask but it was hard for my jaw to formulate my sentences. Rachet looked over, obviously still feeling guilty and wanting to redeem himself.

"Your armour will change to the colour of the alt form you choose." He told me, walking over and gently patting me on the head. I smiled up at him, the question must have been obvious in my eyes because he continued. "You can choose your alt form when you reach your final growth spurt. That date is unknown at this moment but I will be able to inform you when you have stopped growing."

I groaned. "Long." I complained, lacing my fingers together. I was obviously still clumsy with my new length so they clanked together. I growled at them. Stupid fingers. I looked up when I heard a chuckle, Bumblebee was obviously finding amusement in my failures so I decided to glare at him, this didn't make him stop but encouraged him to chuckle some more.

"Stop." I growled, standing up and pouncing on him. Unfortunately there was a major height difference between us, he easily caught me as I jumped through the air and held me under my armpits to keep me in the air. I kicked my feet out and huffed, this was slightly humiliating. My ears flatted against my head and I think I may have actually hissed at him. He stopped chuckling and stared at me softly, a look that made me feel warm and safe but at the same time slightly uncomfortable.

I shook my head and perked up when I tried to escape from his grasp. It was quite entertaining for Rachet and Bumblebee, but for me it was getting frustrating. I somehow managed to get out of his grasp and crawled my way up his arm, I wasn't as small as I once was so it was actually a little awkward. I probably came up to his hip probably about the equivalent of a small child so it was hard for me to pull myself up.

Before I could get too far up Bumblebee gently grabbed me again and put me back on the bed. I huffed again before crossing my arms across my plated chest, it was weird how much further out my chest was but I guess I was going through robot puberty. I looked up at the two Autobots who were smiling at me and a shot of guilt went through my chest. I wasn't a sparkling. But they thought I was, and this strengthened my resolve. They needed me to be who they thought I was, so I would act my part.

And I would do it well.

We all looked towards the door as it opened. Optimus Prime came through the door followed by a bunch of tiny soldiers, they looked so much smaller than they had previously. I grinned as they came closer. "Hello." I waved. Everyone gaped at me, I was starting to enjoy doing this to people.

"She can talk?" Will spoke, trying to get a better look at me, Optimus helped them out by picking the soldiers up and placing them on the table opposite me. "Hi sweetheart." He waved back to me, smiling.

"Yup." I grinned at him, my cheek plates were actually straining a bit, the newness of the plates were hard to get used to but I was slowly becoming accustom to it.

"You alright?" One of the other soldiers asked. "We heard screaming earlier but 'Hide and 'Bee never came back to tell us what was going on." He shot Bee a look.

"Good." I nodded. "Fine." I tried to explain but my metallic tongue didn't like certain syllables. I know I wanted to talk but I wanted to speak more than one word at a time, maybe I should have waited a bit, I mused as the soldiers started talking to Rachet. Optimus had walked over to me and petted the top of my head like Rachet usually did. I looked up at him, craning my neck a bit.

"Are you sure you are alright, young one?" He asked, his deep voice calmed me even though I didn't realise I was tense.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yes."

Nothing of importance happened for the next few days. I hung around Rachet who seemed unwilling to let me out of his sight for more than an hour at a time and it was becoming boring. There was nothing for me to do, except practice speaking which Rachet seemed happy to help me with.

"Rachet?" I called as I walked into the med bay. I heard some scraping coming from the other side and wandered over to investigate. There were two Autobots that I hadn't met before squabbling about something. I blinked rapidly as my processors tried to identify them but when I couldn't I became shy. Where was Rachet when you needed him?

"You were the one who scratched my paint, if you didn't want to be blasted into next Tuesday you should have thought better of it." The yellow one growled to the red one.

"Don't be silly Sunny, I didn't do it on purpose." The red one growled. I raised an optic at the yellow one's name, Sunny? Not the most masculine name for a mech. I tried to back away and not eavesdrop on their conversation but I had discovered that in my new armour and at my new height I could hit a lot of things that I didn't' have to worry about before. I smacked into some of Rachet's tools and winced as they all fell down and clattered on the floor loudly. I let out a breath of air, I really needed to learn the art of being stealthy.

The two mechs had obviously stopped talking and one of them got up. I hid behind one of the desks and tried my best to keep out of sight. I didn't know these mechs, I didn't know if they would be friendly towards me or get annoyed that I had heard them, so I didn't want to take that risk.

My hiding was in vain. I was discovered alarmingly quickly and that's another thing I decided to add to my list of things to learn, new hiding places.

"Hello." I offered, as the yellow bot crouched down in front of me and pulled the sheet away from my body. His eyes widened hugely and he quickly looked to his friend who got the hint and hurried over. They both looked at me like I was an alien, which was rich coming from them. I stayed completely still and decided to wait for them to come out of their trance.

The yellow one opened his mouth to speak.


	9. So It Begins

**Chapter Nine**

**So It Begins**

The yellow bot screamed and scuttled like a crab to get away from me. "What is that?" He shouted, tripping over his feet as he scrambled to get away. The red one laughed and looked closer at me.

"I think it's a sparkling."

"Hi." I grinned up at him, hiding behind the leg of the table.

"Yeah, she's a sparkling." There was a crash as Bumblebee slammed the doors opened and tripped over the now silent yellow bot, both went crashing to the floor and ended up in a tangled bunch of limbs on the floor.

"Bee, damn you got taller... and heavier." Sunny croaked. Bumblebee hurried to his feet, managing somehow to get out of the pile of limbs and took a good look at the two bots before breaking into a grin and chattering some sort of greeting to the two of them.

"Yup, we made it." The red one grinned, hopping over to his friend and who I assumed what his brother and gathering the two up in a hug.

"Get off." Sunny snarled as he examined his newly scratched armour before turning his attention back to me. "So it really is a sparkling?" He asked, bending down a little to get a better look at me, bright blue eyes blinking owlishly. He soon narrowed them as he decided that he had gotten a bit too close and I might infect him with my very breath or something.

"She." I corrected, crossing my arms over my chest and coming out from behind the desk. Obviously if Bee was friends with these two they couldn't be that bad. "I'm TerraNova."

"Hey there pretty lady." The red one turned to grin at me. "I'm Sideswipe and this is Sunstreaker." He nudged his brother as he didn't bother to introduce himself. "We're twins." He held his brother to him with one arm slung over his shoulder as he refused to let him move away.

Bumblebee decided to scoop me up, setting me comfortably on his shoulders. I gently placed my hands on either side of his head to keep myself balanced. I grinned at the two twins, now being eye level to the two of them.

"Sunny I can't believe you screamed." Sideswipe suddenly started laughing, obviously remembering the quite astounding and feminine high pitched scream that Sunstreaker was able to produce.

I tried not to laugh but the look of sheer surprise when he looked at me was too much for me to bare. When Sunstreaker started glaring at the two of us I actually had to stop laughing because it was much scarier than I was sure he could manage.

Bumblebee reached out to punch him as soon as he felt that I was trying to hide behind his head. Unfortunately I was too big at this point.

"What are you two doing out of the stations?" Rachet boomed from his place over by the door that he had just walked through, smiling at me and Bee before turning his attention to the twins. "Well?" He demanded as the twins couldn't come up with anything that resembled a sentence and made their way over to the beds they were sat on before they saw me.

He sighed as he joined them, standing over them and scanning for injuries. "What have you two been up to this time?" He asked.

The twins exchanged looks, obviously debating about whether telling the medical officer and getting into trouble. "Nothing." They spoke in unison.

I snorted, patting Bee on the head gently getting him to put me down. "Bee can we go outside?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the room. But before we left I turned around and stuck my tongue out at the two bots who were now being berated for getting scratches all over themselves. I knew Ratchet would be lecturing them for a while.

Outside I was able to look at all of the soldier going about their training, this really interested me because I had gotten to know quite a few of them and it amusing to see them being serious for once. Epps and Will had gotten it into their head that it would be fun to prank them.

I was planning on getting them back soon. I just had to come up with a brilliant idea first. Too bad I had no ideas.

Life was cruel sometimes. The last time they pranked me was while I was walking down the hallway, by myself for once, they popped out of a random doorway and smothered me in whipped cream. Rachet had blasted me with a hose to get it all off me and it was not an experience I ever wanted to go through again.

And it called for revenge.

But watching them train I felt so much respect for them, of course this didn't stop thoughts of revenge flow through my mine, but I felt pride at knowing them and being apart of this thing. I had no choice of course, I was an alien robot but still, you know what I mean.

My eyes narrowed in on a bunch of equipment on the further side of the yard, an idea started forming in my mind. Bumblebee was still with me but I knew I could get him in on my plan, he was known to be a bit of a prankster at times, usually his pranks were directed at his charge, Sam.

"Hey Bee?" I motioned for him to bend down so I could whisper to him. "What do you say to a little bit of mischief?"

His eyes started sparkling.

Bee and I quickly formed our plan, he would lay in wait in his alt form and pretend to be in stasis as I would hide behind some barrels on the other side of the room. We waited for Will and Epps to come through the doors, we knew they would have to come through here to get to the showers as they'd just been exercising and training outside. I did feel a bit bad but I knew they could quickly wash it off.

We waited for about two minutes before the first wave of soldiers came through the door. I started to get the giggles but quickly silenced them as the two targets made their appearance. I peeked around the edge of the barrels and nodded to Bee who revved up, making the two men jump and hurry out of the way which moved them closer to where I was waiting to pounce.

I grinned sadistically as I jumped on top of the barrels and poured green and blue paint over the both of them, laughing hysterically as I did so. Once they cans were empty I launched myself over to Bumblebee who transformed and picked my up, making sure I was out of reach of the two men who were now wiping the paint off their faces.

Someone took pity on them and threw them both a towel. Their eyes found mines through the paint and I gulped. It was look that promised that their revenge would be a lot sweeter than mine was.

"We gotta get out of here, baby." Bee managed to get through the radio, getting a better grip on me as we ran to the med bay. This was the only place we were really safe from any retaliation, everyone was way too scared to get on the wrong side of Rachet.

"Why do you have paint on you?" Sideswipe asked from his bed, he was lying down with one arm behind his head acting as a pillow. Sunstreaker was on the bed next to him, resting both hands on his chest as he rested.

"What paint?" I asked innocently, looking down at myself and seeing none, but then I saw Bumblebee's leg and knew I'd managed to catch him without meaning to. "Oops." The green and blue were really obvious against the yellow paint. I gave him an innocent look as he grumbled to himself, putting me down on a bed near the twins.

**AN: So there we go, a few people have mentioned before they wanted some pranks or something so there was my best shot. There will be more obviously as I'm having a kind of prank war going on. Sunny and Sides will get involved in the next one I promise, if anyone has any ideas they are welcome, I'm not really much of a prankster so my prank was kind of lame I apologise. **


End file.
